(Laser) tag, you're it!
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: It's Jane's 39th birthday and she told Maura she wanted to go play laser tag with all their friends and family... [one-shot from a tumblr prompt/idea]


This is a one-shot based on a prompt/idea from mnhooch on tumblr. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

When she walked into the prep room with the group - Jane, Korsak, Frankie, Frost, Susie, Tommy, and even Angela - the darkness surprised Maura, even though she knew to expect it. There was only enough blacklight in the room to see the vests and guns lined up along two walls. Each vest had either a glowing red ore glowing blue light on the front and back. _Infrared-sensitive targets_ , Maura said to herself.

"Okay, if everyone would put on your equipment, we can get started and go over the basics and rules for the arena," the attendant said.

Inside Maura was cringing. "I can't even begin to tell you how much bacteria-"

"Grow on these vests and guns, yeah, I know," Jane finished for her best friend. "Imagine 15 12 year old boys running around in these things after devouring several slices of pizza each. Greasy pizza hands all over everything. Yum."

"Oh god," Maura mumbled, her stomach rolling at the thought.

"Relax, my little germaphobe," Jane told her, reaching for a vest and pulling it over her head, then securing the straps on the sides. "That's why I very politely asked them to wipe the equipment down with sanitary wipes before we got started."

"Really?" the shorter woman asked, smiling at Jane. Her white teeth glowed underneath the blacklight.

"Yes, really," Jane replied as she reached for another vest on the other wall for Maura's team. "Here," she said quietly, lifting the plastic and padded foam ensemble over Maura's head, settling it nicely on her shoulders. "You're welcome." She grinned as she secured the side straps.

"Thank you." Maura truly was grateful. The thoughtful gesture eased her discomfort and sparked a warm feeling in her chest. "But what I still don't understand is why a 39 year old woman would want a laser tag birthday party."

"Uh, because laser tag is fun and I like to win?" The way Jane responded implied that she thought the answer was obvious. She handed Maura a gun before grabbing one for herself. "I'm not sure if you've heard, but I'm trained to shoot and I'm pretty good at it."

"Susie, Angela, and I are clearly at a disadvantage, however," Maura replied. "For obvious reasons," she added. "I'm also surprised that Angela agreed to join in."

"And that's why it's me and Frankie on one side and Frost and Korsak on yours. After a couple of rounds, we'll see if we need to switch it up a bit." After a beat, she said, "Don't let Ma fool you though. She's got more game than you'd think."

"Noted." Maura nodded, smiling at her best friend's comment about her mother. A nervous feeling was settling into her body. Not one of impending doom, but rather one of how she would fare at something she'd never even come close to doing in her life. The concept was simple enough, but reality didn't always work out so easily. She was, after all, playing with several law enforcement officers.

"You okay?" The concern was clear.

A slow, deep breath settled her nerves a little. "Yes, just a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before."

"Just remember what I told you."

"Find a hiding spot until the game starts, but don't stay there. Stay down when there's an enemy nearby," Maura easily recalled. "If I get shot, hide as quickly as I can until I'm re-energized, and...what was the last one?"

"When you're moving around, try to move along walls with your back as against it as possible. Then at least you only have the target on your chest that someone can shoot." Jane smiled. "You'll get the hang of it pretty quickly. You're a genius after all."

"I hope so." Another deep, cleansing breath.

"You didn't have to pay for all this by the way, but thank you," Jane told her softly, her smile affectionate.

"It was my pleasure, Jane. The birthday girl should have what she wants." _If only that included me_ , Maura's brain couldn't help but add.

"Well, I wanna win, and I plan on getting what I want." She grinned.

"Looks like everyone's ready. Let's get started!" the employee announced.

Maura smiled back at Jane and affectionately bumped her shoulder against Jane's upper arm as they both looked to the arena attendant talking to them.

* * *

Glowing neon in near darkness, blue, green, orange.

The music and sounds of laser guns firing through the arena pounded in Maura's ears.

Fog machines in the arena had just activated for the third time and she looked around for a countdown clock. She was hesitant to move from her position, her back against a three-wall panel lined with neon orange close to where they'd entered. She'd been hit 19 times already and she was pretty sure Jane had been at least 12 of those. If her best friend was deliberately targeting her - something that wouldn't at all be unexpected - she was doing a pretty successful job so far. For her part, Maura had successfully hit someone 8 times. Not one of them had been Jane, she was certain.

Taking a deep breath, Maura peeked around the edge of the panel to try and catch a glimpse of the remaining time. There were only four minutes left to get at least one hit on Jane and Maura wanted it to be excellently executed. A hit to remember. A plan had been formulating in the back of her mind since entering the arena and it was time to make it happen.

The first thing she needed to do was find Jane and get her not to shoot. The second thing was to distract her by asking for a few more tips because she wanted to do better this round before time was up.

As if summoned by the laser tag gods, Maura spotted her best friend two panels away, diagonal from her. She knew immediately it was Jane because she'd seen Jane's ponytail whip around, first one direction and then another, as she all but rolled her body around the edge of the panel from the other side.

Constant vigilance. Just like any time she was going into a situation on high alert.

Maura crouched quickly when she noticed Jane was making her way toward where she was. Had she seen her? Likely not, because Jane undoubtedly would've taken a shot. After all, it would've been all too easy. After waiting about twenty seconds, Maura saw someone out of the corner of her eye on the opposite side, back pressed against the wall, moving slowly along it.

It was Jane.

The detective had gone from one side of the room to the other in no time at all.

God, she was good at this.

That fact couldn't help but bring a smile to Maura's face. Clearly her best friend was enjoying this game and knowing that brought a warm feeling to her chest.

Jane was even closer now. Only a few feet away.

"Jane," the blonde hissed.

Immediately Jane whipped around to find the source, laser gun raised and ready to aim accurately.

"Don't shoot me," Maura said, instinctively covering the front of her vest with her arm and laser gun. "Come here."

Looking around, Jane tried to scope out if anybody was in a position to shoot between her current spot and Maura's.

Maura said, "Oh would you just come here, please."

Once Jane was crouched down beside her, she leaned over and said, "You do realize this is considered fraternizing with the enemy, right?"

There didn't have to be light in the room for Maura to know that Jane was smirking. "Can you help me some more, please? I don't…I'm not sure I'm doing very well and I just want some more tips?"

As Jane held the gun to her chest and looked around the room, though prepared to aim and fire at a moment's notice, she continued talking. "Seriously? In the middle of a game?"

"Please?"

A sigh. "Fine. Follow me. Need to get to the corner behind us so everybody else has limited access to us." Without a word, Jane rose to her full height and checked to see if the coast was clear. Obviously having decided that it was, Jane quickly stepped away from the panel to the wall, pressing her back against it and sidestepping to the corner.

Quickly Maura followed in the same manner. When Jane crouched again, holding her laser gun up, still checking out every access point to them, Maura did the same.

"How many times have you been hit?" the brunette asked.

"Nineteen."

"Damn."

The response was vague to Maura. "Is that bad?"

"Eh, more than I'd thought you'd be hit, but honestly, I half expected you to find a hiding spot and stay there most of the time, despite what I told you," Jane confessed.

"Excuse me?" Maura gasped in mock horror. "I am offended by that."

"Okay, how many times have you shot someone?" After a second she added, "Successfully."

Ashamed, Maura mumbled, "Only eight."

Jane leaned closer, "What?"

"I said eight." Already Maura was somewhat regretting pulling Jane to the side.

"Not bad considering you're playing with a bunch of cops."

"You know, I'm really regretting pulling you to the side and asking for more advice," Maura told her. However, it did make her really want to finish out her plan to get Jane at least once.

"Aww, Maura, c'mon. You know I didn't mean it like that," Jane said, looking over at her. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Immediately Maura felt like a pouting five year old.

"It's your first game. You'll get better. We have this place for like two more hours." Suddenly she whispered, "Stand up. Move along the wall to the opposite corner. Someone's heading this way. Keep your gun close to your chest so you'll still be ready to shoot if you need to."

As she rose, Maura could feel Jane beside her doing the same. When they got to the other side, she didn't crouch down like she had before. Instead she remained standing, with Jane doing the same on the wall perpendicular to hers. She snuck a look up at the time clock.

Forty five seconds to go.

Now or never.

"We need-"

Right as Jane started speaking, Maura lowered the gun and turned toward her, lifting her left hand and hooking it around Jane's neck to pull her closer. Her lips met Jane's and moved against her best friend's precisely. Passionately but calculated and controlled. A kiss she knew would leave her best friend stunned. It worked every time with every lover she'd had. She felt Jane lower her gun.

Much to her surprise, Jane kissed her back, her right hand rising to hook around Maura's neck, her passion mirroring Maura's.

Taking a step back, Maura stood there, breathless, looking up into dark eyes.

She'd known for ages she'd been in love with her best friend, but the kiss was more than she had expected. If it couldn't happen again, she knew it'd ruin her.

Jane stared back, her brow furrowed as she searched Maura's eyes, even in the near darkness.

Biting her lip for just a second, Maura smiled hesitantly.

It was returned.

When the brunette leaned back in, eyes closed, clearly intent on repeating the kiss, Maura took a step back, simultaneously raising her laser gun.

After only a second, Jane's eyes flew open.

Maura pulled the trigger.

Rapid fire. _Choo-choo-choo_.

" _Thirty seconds_."

Jane simply stood there, the target on her vest glaring red.

With a smirk, Maura turned and fled.

* * *

Just after taking off her vest and setting her laser gun back in their proper places in the entry area to the arena, Maura felt fingers close around her forearm and tug her away. _Oh no_.

Jane's grip on her arm didn't relent until the two were in the ladies' restroom.

Long arms folded across her chest, Jane clenched her jaw, looking at Maura. "What the hell was _that_?"

Maura had wanted to be amused, wanted to laugh it off. Explain it'd simply been a plot to get one good, unforgettable hit on Jane.

It'd only be telling a half truth and even that wasn't something Maura was good at doing.

Taking a deep breath, Maura looked down. How could she explain this?

"Was that just some tactic to distract me so you could get a good hit? Part of the game? Find any way you could to distract me and do it? Did you kiss me because you wanted to? Did you kiss me because you thought it'd be funny? I don't understand why-"

"Jane." Hazel eyes met confused, dark brown eyes. "I…" She could see the fear in her best friend's eyes. It was time to put all the cards on the table. "Yes, it was a plot to get in a good hit on you."

Eyes widened just for a second before the expression transitioned to anger b

"But I didn't think it'd be funny. I kissed you like that because…" Wringing her hands together, Maura looked down. "I wanted to. I've wanted to for far longer than I'd like to admit."

Looking away, Jane started to run her fingers through her hair in habit, only to remember halfway through that it was in a ponytail. "So you…"

"Have feelings for you? Yes," Maura finished for her.

Their eyes met. Both swallowed hard.

Hesitantly Jane stepped closer. When Maura didn't retreat, she continued until they were standing with no space between them. Wrapping her right arm around Maura's waist, Jane lifted her left hand and cupped Maura's jaw line. Her thumb rubbed across the blonde's cheek, prompting long eyelashes to flutter closed. Maura's arms hung low around her waist. "If we weren't standing in a bathroom right now, I'd kiss you."

"Just," Maura breathed out. "Hold that thought until we get home." She opened her eyes.

"I don't know if I can wait that long for you to kiss me again." She skimmed her hand down her best friend's neck to rest on her shoulder.

"Then I suppose we'll have to kiss again during the next round of laser tag." Her smile was nearly a smirk.

An eyebrow raised. "Make out in a corner under black lights while people are shooting each other with laser guns all around us? What are we, teenagers?"

"Says the 39 year old woman who wanted a laser tag birthday party." Maura grinned.

"Well clearly it was a fantastic idea," the brunette argued.

"Mmm," Maura agreed. "Can I be on your team from now on though? I don't like being targeted."

With a gasp, Jane replied, "I was _not_ targeting you!"

Golden-green eyes narrowed. "You shot me 12 times! Out of 19!"

"Thirteen, actually," Jane argued.

Maura tried her best to look indignant, but failed.

It was all Jane could do not to laugh. "I couldn't help myself. You're an irresistible target."

"Well, my _one_ hit beat every single one of yours. Admit it."

"I clearly underestimated you." A classic Jane smirk followed.

"Admit it, Jane," the caramel blonde repeated, frowning as she pinched Jane's side.

"Hey, ow!" she exclaimed. "You give a whole new meaning to Pat Benatar's 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot,' Maura."

Another pinch.

"Okay, yes. Yours was better and certainly more deviant than all of mine."

Maura gave Jane her one-dimpled smile. "Thank you. I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Well, you know I always have to learn things the hard way, but the lesson was a good one." With a smirk she added, "Wanna teach me another in a new round?"

* * *

The idea was from a post saying "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away." mnhooch added, "All I can picture is Maura doing this to Jane."

I hope I did this justice. :)


End file.
